Conventionally, there has been a vehicle seat provided with an electric function capable of electrically adjusting an angle of inclination of a seat back and forward and rearward slide positions of a seat cushion. The electric functions are operated for activation, for example, by a switch arranged at an outer side portion of the seat cushion.
Here, JP-A-2004-288393 discloses a structure of arranging the above-described switch. According to the disclosure, in order to enable to individually adjust attitude positions of the seat back and the seat cushion, a changeover switch for switching an adjustment object and an adjusting switch for adjusting to move the selected object in forward and rearward directions and in upward and downward directions are separately disposed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved electric operating device of a vehicle seat.